Beyond This Hick Town
by Trapper Jon
Summary: 300 Years after coming down to Earth, Humanity wants the truth about their past, and about BNL, the company that destroyed the world. Some Original Characters with characters from the film.


Wall-E owned by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. Not Me.

**Chapter 1**

"Whoa," Wall-E said as he rolled along First Street in New Axiom. Sitting in the shadow of the massive star liner, "AXIOM", New Axiom was a testament to the determination of the human race to rebuild what they had once so thoroughly destroyed. The city streets were clean, shiny, and beautiful. Small shrubs adorned the walkways, and each with vibrantly colored flowers adorning them. The earth had changed. All around people were walking, going into and out of shops, laughing, and just enjoying life.

"Hey, Wall-E!" a man called from one of the shop windows. The man waved him over. Wall-E turned toward him, and rolled over, coming to a stop in front of a cart filled with oranges.  
"Take a look at what I found!" The man held up an old Etch-A-Sketch. It was faded, and part of the casing was cracked. "I know you like to collect this kind of stuff, so when I found it, I grabbed it up for you!" He handed it to Wall-E, who took it and put it into his storage cooler that was hanging from the hook on his back. Wall-E shook his hand, made a sound that to the man sounded like a thank you, then turned away and rolled down the pristine street.

It was hard to believe how far humanity had come in the past 300 years since they had returned to Earth. The inclusion of the robots from the "Axiom" had helped considerably with the rebuilding process. The bay was once again filled with water, and small fishing boats and day sailors could be seen as Wall-E approached his home. For the past 300 years his rusted old transport had been left alone, with the city coming back to life around it. To his amazement, no one had ever tried to fix his home, or take it from him. As Wall-E rolled up to the door, he decided to take a detour. Going under the dock where his transport sat silently, he came upon a lone moss covered tombstone. On it, etched roughly into the rock, were the words "Captain B.  
McCrea, He Gave Us Our Home Again." Wall-E sighed. The last Captain of the Axiom had been laid to rest there more than 250 years before, and yet Wall-E, with his robotic mind, could still see him as if he had died the day before. McCrea had led a long and joyous life, filled with adventure and fame. Yet, in his golden years, he had come to Wall-E and EVA, to see those robots that had done so much for the Earth. He spent the last years of his life with them, and came to love them as his own blood kin. EVA and Wall-E had been devastated when he died.  
Now, so many years later, they both come here to pay their respects often. He was as close to family as either of them had ever been, and he was truly missed.

Looking up toward the sky, Wall-E decided it was time to head in. Rain clouds were beginning to cover the sky, and back in New Axiom, people were beginning to get indoors. Lightning had begun to crack across the sky. He rolled over to the door to his old transport, and pressed the button to open the door, just as the first raindrops begin to splash against the transport's metal body.

The loud roar of the hydraulic door woke up the EVE class probe, affectionately nicknamed EVA by her love. She opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light that leaked into the room from the doorway. Wall-E entered the room and put his treads on the rack by the door. He rolled up to her. "EVA!" He said as he approached her. "Wall-E!" she said in response. She floated over to him, grabbed his metal hand, and gave him a huge hug. Wall-E pressed himself to her, and then rolled with her over to his shelves. He reached up and pressed the button that rotated the shelves. He found one with room, and then put his new Etch-A-Sketch on it. Outside, the wind was howling, and the sound of the rain hitting the roof echoed through the transport. Shutting down the lights for the night, the two of them cuddled up together in front of Wall-E's I-pod, and watched "Hello Dolly" again.

EVA awoke to a rumbling outside the transport. Her sensors switched on, alerting her of the strange sounds. The rumbling stopped. EVA watched the door intently, listening for any sudden changes. Next to her Wall-E slept. He stirred a little as she moved away from him, slowly gliding toward the door. She pressed herself against the wall and listened. Outside, human voices were talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying, so she stayed alert. Suddenly, with a groan, the door started to lower down. Out of impulse, EVA pulled out her fin mounted Laser Cannon. As the door lowered itself slowly to the ground, she took aim.

"I don't know about this, Sir. I don't think we should be bothering them," Corporal Denkin said as he pressed the button to lower the door on the old dilapidated transport. With a roar, the door began to lower. Corporal Denkin jumped back, his slim body almost toppling over as he tripped on a protruding rock. His partner, Lieutenant Colonel Franklin P. Whittler, a much larger man with a bald head, and squared chin, caught him. His steel grey eyes bored into Denkin's own baby blues.

"Nonsense, son. We need every capable body we can get for this! Metal or flesh, it makes no difference to me. Besides, EVE class probes are well armed, and that will come in handy."  
The Colonel moved in front of Denkin. "Don't say a word. I'll explain everything."

The door continued to lower. EVA peeked steadied her aim as the door reached the ground and stopped. A huge cloud of dust was kicked up by the massive door as it hit the ground. EVA could hear voices, but couldn't see anyone there. she switched to her heat sensors. Two blurred red and orange figures appeared in her vision. one was taller than the other, and build much more muscular. The second was much shorter, and seemed to EVA to be cowering. "O-AH-O?" EVA made a sound, and pointed her gun towards the intruders.

"Who are we?"

EVA nodded. The dust settled, revealing an armed, and alert EVA.

Both men took a step back, their hands raised. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Franklin P. Whittler. And this is Corporal Denkin. We've come here to talk to you. May we come in?"

EVA watches his for a moment. Her scanner ran over the strangers to make sure they weren't armed. Satisfied that they weren't, she deactivated her gun arm. She turned back into the transport, and motioned for them to follow.  
Inside, she floated up to Wall-E. "Wall-E", she said and as she shook him awake. Wall-E's head emerged from his box form. He blinked a few times, and emerged. he groaned a little as he rolled towards the door. Corporal Denkin was almost run down by a very un-alert Wall-E as he went outside to recharge. Whittler motioned for Denkin to come inside. EVA pulled a two old chairs out of a storage bin, and set them down for the two men. A rumbling sound echoed through the transport as Wall-E rolled back inside. He came up to EVA and took her outstretched hand. He turned toward where she was looking.

"AH!" He shrieked as he noticed their company. Denkin jumped back behind Whittler.

"Will you show some spine, boy?" Whittle yelled to Denkin. Denkin got back into his chair, eyeing Wall-E as he did. Wall-E watched him back, studying him with his binocular eyes. Whittler turned to EVA.

"Now, EVE. Let me explain why we are here," Whittler said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a photograph. On it was a picture of Shelby Forthright, the CEO of the old Buy N' Large corporation back when humanity first abandoned Earth. "We want to find out more about this man. How he came to power, why BNL was so huge. Why we were forced to leave the Earth a thousand years ago. Everything that we've found so far has only come from the Axiom's main computer, and that thing was built by Forthright. We want to know the truth; so hopefully, we can prevent that kind of thing from happening again."

EVA nodded.

"Now, what we want to do is lead an expedition out of New Axiom and all of the other settlements. Out there is an old capital city from before the BNL days. It's called Washington D.C, and it was the capital of the old United States. I believe that there may be some kind of documents there that may be able to shed some light on our past. I hate to ask this of you, considering all that you've already done for humanity in the past, but we need help. And you two are perfect for this kind of mission." He turned toward Wall-E. "Wall-E, you spent 700 years alone on Earth. You cleaned thousands of square miles. You know this area better than anyone. And EVE, you are a very capable soldier, and we will undoubtedly be meeting many challenges along the way. Without both of you, we humans would all still be in space, just sitting out the rest of our existence. Will you help us again?"

Wall-E turned to EVA. She looked at him, and nodded. Wall-e nodded back to her. EVA took her free hand and saluted the Colonel, then pointed to the photo of Shelby Forthright.

"Directive."


End file.
